


Crazy In Love

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Magic, Avengers Family, Awesome Frigga, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Returns, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Cute Loki, Everybody gets tricked, F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Frigga Feels, Frigga Lives, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is Not Amused, Love/Hate, Mjolnir - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Knows All, Oblivious Thor, Odin's Bad Parenting, Parent Frigga, Poor Loki, Protective Frigga, Sneaky Frigga, Sweet Loki, The God of mischief and his apprentice, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has Issues, Up All Night To Get Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren and Chloe have grown up in Asgard. Chloe was very close with the elder prince of Asgard Thor, they were friends and she'd hang around with Thor's friends alot, training for battles and drinking and partying, they'd been the same as children. Whereas Lauren preferred to listen to music, dance, practice singing and of course hang around and practice magic with her closest friend and favourite Prince, Loki. The pair had been inseparable since young children and Lauren was the only one who could get through to Loki apart from Queen Frigga.</p><p> </p><p>Loki leaves Asgard and ends up being held Captive by the remainders of the Chitauri and Their overlord Thanos. Thanos begins to use Loki as a weapon to take over earth, much to his displeasure. Loki knew he wasn't going to rule over earth and if it wasn't for their control over him he wouldn't be doing this nonsense. Thor, Chloe and Lauren come down to earth to find Loki and they immediately go to the first place they'd expect to find him Shield</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life in Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I've brought over from Wattpad! Enjoy! :) <3

Life in Asgard for me was...well...different to many, we didn't have the many alien features earth would expect us to have, we I didn't anyway. I had long black hair, pure blue eyes and I was rather infamous in the court of Asgard, I had been since a child but that's what happens when you grow up with The God of Mischief. Prince Loki and I, we shared a unusal bond and affection for each other that many may envy, we were only truly comfortable in each others company of course that was when we were children. As we grew up we also grew distant from each other, I was made to go and learn how to be a true noble lady instead of a little trickster and Loki had to learn how to be a proper Prince, like his brother Thor. Ah Thor The God of Thunder! The reason of my many childhood tantrums! He was now tall, very muscular with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, yes many girls throw themselves at him, not me. He used to tease Loki relentlessly as children. It was even worse when he was with his friends. Lady Sif who was the only girl of the group and she had long dark.hair and was rather cocky and The Warrior Three: Volstagg, who now had a giant ginger beard and looked like a brute or someone who could've been a as the midgardians call them, vikings. Fandral who had short blonde hair and a short blonde beard. Hogun who kinda reminded me of a samurai warrior of kinds.

Yes. My friend Chloe hung around with them, she didn't like Loki much but she didn't stoop so low as to tease him or make fun of him. She was about my height which wasn't tall like Loki and Thor but wasn't too small, she had dark brown eyes, almost like chocolate and brown hair, mixed with purple. She was the daughter of Lady Lisa who was a personal hand maiden for Queen Frigga her father Lance was the head of the Asgardian Cavalry. Chloe and Loki were two of my closest friends in court...well more Chloe these days, I never see Loki anymore.

My parents were very important people in Asgard too just like Chloes. My mother was called Christine she was the commander of the Asgardian army, they refer to her as a lioness due to her fiery temper and her being a short haired blonde. My father was called Lee he was the leader of the royal guards he protected Both of the Princes, Loki and Thor as well as King Odin and Queen Frigga. My magic had come from my grandparents, neither of my parents had the ability.

The last time I remember spending time with Loki was out a grand ball at court that I was made to go to by my mother.

*Flashback*

"I feel ridiculous..."I whispers to my parents as we walk into the grand hall."Don't be stupid Lauren you look gorgeous."I huff while thinking'That's easy for you to say, you guys are wearing your uniforms and ain't stuck in a dress.' I then gaze around the room, perfect I knew nobody would be wearing black. I wore a black Asgardian dress with bits of gold laced through it, My hair was braided to the side with a green fascinater which looked like Green leaves, holding it in place, so of course I stood out amongst the cream, salmon pink and pastel blue coloured dresses. My makeup was faintly applied with vivid winged eyeliner. My father went up to the throne where King Odin was sat with Queen Frigga and he kneeled before them. I gaze around the filled court room looking for anyone I can actually tolerate right now."Chloe thank Odin..."I mumble under my breath while walking across the room to the girl who was frantically waving her hand to catch my attention. She was wearing a cream Asgardian dress with her hair also side braided but she was holding hers in place with a golden fascinater. Her makeup was more vivid than mine mostly because she was used to going to parties with Thor whereas I wasn't."I can't believe you actually came!"She said with a light chuckle as she hugged me."Oh you know me! I can't resist a good party!"I joke and she nudge me and points over to Thor who was stood with the man that always seemed to make my heart skip a beat and my breath catch. There he stood my childhood best friend who I hadn't seen it months, his raven black hair combed back as always. He was wearing a long royal black and green Asgardian suit and was looking over at me with his emerald green eyes, our blue and green eyes hooked like we were looking into eachothers souls, I feel heat rise to my cheeks it was like time had stood still. I hadn't even realised that Chloe had started pulling me over to where Thor and Loki were standing. As we reached them Chloe kneeled before both, Loki and Thor whereas I was still in a trance looking into Loki's eyes. Loki's lips curled up into a smirk as he looked down at me. Chloe cleared her throat to get my attention and I immediately drop to the floor into a curtsy."Your highness..."Thor let out a amused laugh."Rise my friends! No need for curtsy!"His voice practically echos the room. Both Me and Chloe raised back to our feets, I tried to avoid eye contact with Loki and I heard Chloe snicker."C'mon Thor! Lets go find Sif, Maybe she decided to wear a dress for a change."Thor laughs at Chloe."Now wouldn't that be a sight. I will see you soon Brother."I watched as they walked away before hearing Loki clear his voice."My, My...what a sight this is..."He says gesturing to my dress."Don't even get me started Loki..."I laugh and he smirks at me, his emerald eyes practically sparkling in the light. I feel something inside me break slightly, it had been so long since I'd seen him, I didn't realise how.much I had actually missed him."Loki...where have you been?"I ask, my voice filled with sadness, it was obvious by the tone of voice that I'd missed his presence. Loki doesn't answer me he just looks around the room for a moment, deep in thought, he looks up at Odin and Frigga who are watching the pair intently as well as my father and mother."Would you care to dance with me Lauren?"He asks while slowly looking back down to me to capture my blue iris's with his green ones. My eyes widen at his question and I blink a few times trying to process his words."You? Dance Loki..."He chuckles lowly before holding out his hand."This isn't a trick is it Loki?"I say hesitantly reaching my hand out to take his hand gently."I can assure you Lauren. This is not one of my tricks. We used to dance as children did we not?"I snile to myself  remembering the childish moments as we walk to the middle of the room."We did but that was a long time ago Loki. Things have changed.."I say as my smile fades and we come to a stop in the middle of the room."Are we not the same as we once were?"I gently shake my head at him trying my best not to meet his eyes."We are not."I say, barely a whisper, he sighs gently before looking up for a moment, thinking once again before slowly moving his hands to mine, he gently takes them into his large pale skinned hands and moves them to rest around his neck, I watch his closely wondering what he's doing as he moves his hands back down to rest on my waist, I keep my hands around his neck and he slowly starts to move.to.the.music with me, this was the first time we'd never danced so intimately so of course many of the guests at court were watching us closely."Remember when we used to play tricks of the guards as children."He says with his eyes glued on mine."Of course...how could I forget. It was when we were getting used to creating holographic representations of ourselves."He smiles at me remembering the little moments."My favourite moment together was when we stole the horses from the stables at night and rode out to the fields just outside of the gates..."Loki smiled fondly down at me."We stayed up all night lay in the field talking. It was your idea to escape my brothers previous tauntings that day."I smile up at him now realising just how close we now were."We can do it again you know."I tell him and he smirks down at me."If only that was true."The song finished and he lifted my hand to his lips, gently kissing my knuckles before walking away.

Chloe approaches me slowly."What the neck was that about! I thought you two were just besties, you know?"I gaze over at her and sigh."We are just friends..."I say as I walk over to the drinks which just so happens to be where Thor is stood. Chloe obviously followed me, Geez its like a warrior interrogation."Friends don't dance and look at eachother like that Lauren."I hear Thor laugh gently from behind us both and I roll my eyes."My little brother is in love!"He exclaims and its amazing how good Thor is at letting everyone in the room know things. I saw my father approach me and I sighed."Go to your chambers immediately."He orders me like I'm one of his guards in his command. Chloe stands silent, not wanting to be intrusive before Thor nudges her telling her to come with him."Now!"He orders me and I, with obscene grumbling, obeyed.

I paced up and down my chambers deep in thought, what exactly had I done? I'd interacted with my friends...isn't that what you do at a party? Or were they expecting me to stand like statues alongside them? Who knows...what had I done?My questions were about to be answered as my mother and father walked into my chambers."Ergh, finally! Now do inform me on what I have done!"My father stood sternly before saying."We were watching you with the young prince."He speaks his words like it's a crime."Loki?"He nods and grimaces at the mention of his name."I command you to stay away from him. He's a bad influence on you. A trouble causer! I won't allow him.to corrupt you."He yells at me and I winced at his words, my heart slowly breaking."But he's my best friend! You know how much I love Loki! I grew up with him!"I try to express to him without breaking down."I don't care. Stay away from him, thats my orders."

I avoided Loki from then, he knew something was wrong he sometimes tried to contact me through a hologram but I'd just tell him I couldn't speak with him and that I'd get into trouble. He didn't understand.

*Present time*

I gazed into space thinking about these moments with Loki, one could i say I was pining for him. Lauren stood and walked over to her big window that looked out onto the royal gardens. She watched Thor mounting his steed with his friends and Chloe, he was laughing and Joking with them. There was a knock.at.my chambers doors."Come in!"I call and one of my parents servants walk through the door."Lady Lauren."She says while curtsying."The Queen is here is see you."My eyes widen and I feel as though I've lost my voice."Ma'am?"She says nervously."The Queen? Please send her in!"I finally manage to get out to the young girl who bows and takes her leave. A few moments later Queen Frigga walks into the room and I curtsy for her."My lady..."I say with deep respect."Please rise child."I slowly raise back up and look over at him."What brings you here your majesty?"She all but smiles at me."I take it you've heard about Loki's crimes and his imprisonment?"I nod gently at the Queen."He tried to take over Asgard. I mourned him with you all when he was presumed dead after the occurrences. If I may say so My Queen even after his actions in new york, I'm still glad he's alive and well...even if he is imprisoned. I miss him."I confess to the princes mother who just simply smiles at me."You love him my child."She says as if it is nothing and before I have chance to respond she says."Which is why I have come. I wish for you to speak to my son, try to convince him to end his ways."I watch the Queen and I see the desperation in her eyes, I couldn't not try."I'll try."

I was escorted to Loki's cell by guards who would most likely tell my father about this little arrangement. It had been over a year since he had warned me to stay away from him. I approached the yellow barrier of magic guarding his cell and there he stood his back to me yet he knew I was there and I knew he knew."Loki..."I say as I dismiss the guards away. He slowly turns around to face me."What do YOU want?"He asks his voice threatening and that made my heart sink."Don't you have better things to do instead of pestering your fallen prince?"I gulp holding back my feelings."Loki you haven't fallen...you're just broken."Loki stared at her before walking closer to the barrier.

 

"You're such a sentimental fool, I am not broken, I was betrayed, lied to. I am your rightful king you mewling quim."He practically spits out these venomous words."And I am your friend!"I raise my voice at him and he found that surprising yet amusing."Are you forgetting that I am the girl that stuck by yo-"Loki silences me by rudely interrupting me."Ah but you didn't did you? Always dadies little girl aren't you?"I go to speak but he laughs softly."Oh this is fun. I like this."I roll my eyes at him only amusing him further."I regret it. When I thought you were dead I locked myself away in my chambers and I mourned you!"I yell at him and he watches me closely to detect any signs of a lie and I let out a fake laugh."You still don't get it do you! I love you! I've always loved you! Sentimental fool maybe but I won't walk away from you. No matter what you may do."And with that I leave the silver tongued trickster speechless and I took off.


	2. He's gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go to plan....

A horses neighing echoed throughout the palaces pasture followed by the stable boys dramatic yelling and calling of the horses name. Thor glanced over at me as I drank my drink, he'd heard of my dispute with Loki last night as well as my lecture from my father."I think your beast is causing trouble again."I smirk over at him for a moment before dusting off my riding gear.

 

I glanced over at Chloe's black and white stallion called Dakota who was grazing peacefully in the separated pasture.

 

I walked over and leaned on the gate to the field."Whoa boy! Calm down!"I chuckled watching my black stallion prance around the stable boys who were trying to catch him.

 

He was called Dolos, he was mischievous just like everything else in my life, he didn't listen to anyone but me and he was a very loyal steed and I cherished him. I let out a single whistle before clicking my tongue. Dolos took a stand hearing the call and he stood firm, his muscles becoming very noticeable. His eyes see me by the gate and he gallops over coming to a halt by the gate."Dolos, what have I told you boy?"I say while climbing over the fence."Did he unlock the stable doors again?"I ask the stable boy who was rushing over to help me over the fence."Yes he let out Dakota also but he was easily caught. Aren't you busy M'lady?"He asks me curiously as I climbed up onto my stallion."Have I ever done as I'm told?"I say with a smirk on my lips, He remained silent so I clicked my tongue and gently kicked my heel while holding onto Dolos's mane. He started to walk over to the gate where the stable boy opened the gates, I always rode Dolos bareback because I hated all of that side saddle cap, of course Chloe didn't ride side saddle either but she did have a saddle and reigns. I rode deep into the forest before hopping off Dolos. I lay down next to a large blossomed tree before turning to look at some carvings."L.O and L.D."Me and Loki had done these carvings as children before he found out he was adopted and was in fact Loki Laufeyson not Odinson, sad really they shouldn't have lied to him. I felt a nudge on my face and I smiled turning to see Dolos."I'm okay boy..."I assure the horse, rubbing his neck.

We rode back home and I locked Dolos back up in his stable."No freeing yourself this time Dolos!"I say sternly and he shakes his mane with a soft neigh.

As I come out of the stables, Chloe is just coming in with Dakota."Oh hey I didn't know you were out riding too!"Chloe says while leading Dakota to his stable, I follow her closely."Well you know, I needed the freedom."Chloe pulls a half grimace as she locks Dakota's stable door."Yeah i heard about last night."I laugh fakely and start to walk for the exit."Is there anyone in this damn realm who hasn't?"Chloe shrugs and starts following me."It's not that bad. I mean it is but it's understandable why you care so much about him."I sigh deeply, if only she knew the truth about how I felt about him.

Later that day there was a Important meal, royalty and high ranked nobles were to Attend. Me and Chloe being Duchesses were made to attend. I sat between My mother and father. Chloe was sat across from me between her parents also, Queen Frigga sat at one end of the grand table and King Odin on the other. Many other ladies attended as well as Prince Thor. Queen Frigga looked at me sympathetically, I assume she also knew and judging by the amount of looks I was getting at the table, everyone had. We had to wear asgardian dresses, I wore a green and black gown. Chloe wore a golden gown with a cream overcoat.

 

BANG! Odin raises from the table at the large bang."I NEED TO SPEAK WITH THE KING!"I voice yells from the outside of the giant doors. The doors flew open and a guard stood tall before bowing."Well? What is it boy!"Odin yells at the guard."Sir...It's Prince Loki! He's escaped."The food I was about to place in my mouth was immediately dropped back to the plate. Thor practically jumped out of his seat, Chloe looked over at me as I slowly lifted my eyes to meet hers and she shook her head, knowing what I was thinking. Thor sounded outraged."Father, he will have fled to earth to try and claim what he believes is his! Let me go! The avengers probably already know his location."Thor explains to his father who is taking in his every words."I'll go with him."Chloe stood by him as she said it."I want to go."I want to go."I say as I stand up."Not a chance!"My father protests and I ignore him, looking over at Odin and Thor."Loki listens to me."I say with a serious look on my face."No."My mother says and Queen Frigga raises from her seat."Odin you and I know that this girl has a bond with our son that is special. She has managed to get through to him on many occasions, maybe she can now."Odin listens to his wife and thinks about his choices."You may all go but Lady Lauren remember this, Loki is a prisoner. He must return to his imprisonment."I listen to him closely, my parents had silenced after the word of the king."Very well. I understand."I did understand but obeying was something I was bad at. I'd find Loki but bringing back to imprisonment was unlikely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, leave comments and kudos if you did! :)


	3. The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a popular group of heros!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you all for the kudos! :) You're all the best!

We rode across the bifrost or as many called it the rainbow bridge. The sky was a midnight blue and thousands of stars covered the sky, the bridge glowed every time the horses shoes made contact with it, under the bridge was a deep blue ocean that looked like it didn't have a seabed. I rode my black stallion Dolos still in my dress dark green dress from the dinner, I'd never been to Midguard, I'd only ever seen Asgard, Thor on the other hand had been sent down to Midguard after his incident with the warrior three, Lady Sif and Loki in the realm of Jotunheim. Thor had caused a war between the frost giants leader King Laufey and His father Odin through his own vanity and stupidity. That's what I thought at first anyway...until I found out it was one of Loki's plans to get Thor out of the way. After that Thor returned to Midguard again once Heimdall had seen Loki their trying to take over after stealing the Tesseract...that ended in him destroying most of the Midguardian cities called 'New York'.

Dakota, Chloe's horse came to a halt in front of me and Dolos. We'd reached the end of the Bifrost. She dismounted her horse, she was also still in her dress from the dinner. I soon followed her and dismounted Dolos the Bifrost bridge lighting up as my feet made contact with it."Are you excited?"Chloe asked me, her voice a mere whisper, barely even audible."Excited? Not at all..."I reply to her, walking by her side we my hands linked behind my back.

Chloe's POV

As I rode down the Bifrost bridge my mind began to rush with many crazed thoughts. Lauren and Loki had always been so close, many had come to believe they were courting but of course everytime I questioned Lauren on it she told me to "Stop being so ridiculous."In which eventually I stopped questioning her but the way the pair acted and thought were remarkably similar. It has made me question if she will do the same and rebel against her realm, her king...Just to be Queen.

"Are you excited?"I asked her to start a conversation, we may of always picked the opposite brothers during children but I hoped that now, we were on the same side."Excited? Not at all."She replied to me, her voice was unreadable it sounded more bored than anything. Surely she would be on our side, besides Lauren had practically abandoned Loki after he went evil, Perhaps thats where their differences lay.

Me and Lauren walked into the observatory at the end of the bridge to be greeted by the Almighty Thor in his armor which was basically forged of asgardian steel with a red cape attached to it. He was holding his hammer, Mjölnir who only he had the power to lift. Thor stood by the gatekeeper Heimdall who was dressed in a mighty gold armour. Heimdall bowed his head."Lady Chloe, Lady Lauren. What a rare occasion this must be."His voice was deep and his eyes glowed a bright gold. Lauren approached this man, fascinated, she'd never met Heimdall before and he'd never met her, whereas I had. Heimdall watched Lauren closely probably thinking she looked like Loki with her dress and dark hair."What a exquisite armor this is..."She says with a smile."I'll have to get myself one of these."Thor let out a deep laugh."You'd have very little luck Lady Lauren. Heimdall we are to travel to Midguard in search for Loki."Heimdall turned to look at Thor."Loki again...very well, your wish is my command."He moves and places his sword into a slot, moving it with a few clicks, sparks fly and a bright light appears sucking Me, Lauren and Thor into it.

Lauren's POV.

We landed on a solid ground, Chloe and I stumbled slightly at the landing but Thor stood straight and completely unaffected. I observed my surrounding, it was dark and we were in a filthy, enclosed hallway."We seem to be in a alleyway in New York...Near the man of Iron's residence. We shall go there."Thor declared starting to walk, Chloe and I followed closely behind the pair, listening to their conversation."Man of Iron?"Chloe asked him curiously."Yes. He is a Midguardian who built himself a suit out of Iron that is capable of flying."I let out a impulsive chuckle from behind them both causing them to stop and turn to look at me."What is so humorous Lady Lauren?"I raise my eyebrows not realising they'd heard me and a smirk crosses my features."Oh just that the midguardians are feeble creatures that can't comprehended why the other beings from the nine realms won't visit their realm when they seem to struggle even keeping their surroundings at least appealing."I say as I kick some rubbish off my shoe."Yet they seem to be able to master the art of creating fancy, flying tin suits."My arms remain behind my back as I speak and and Thor and Chloe share a glance."Do you think you are above them?"Thor asks me and I shrug in response."I never said that now, did I?"

After a while of awkward traveling we arrived at a large building that Thor called.'Stark towers.'After we gathered into a elevator Thor turned to me and Chloe and said."I shall do the talking."Chloe nodded at Thor and I rolled my eyes once Thor and Chloe turned back around. How dare Loki leave the realm and leave me with these Incompetent fools.

Chloe's POV

The elevator door opened and we walked into a strangely designed room. The interior was completely different to anything from Asgard. There were numerous people in the room who raised up and looked to the elevator as Thor entered the room with me and Lauren, I assumed that these we as Thor called them, The Avengers. The group that took down Loki the last time he came to Midguard and summoned a Chitauri army so he could take over, of course he failed and Thor brought him back to Asgard but he was only Imprisoned by King Odin.

Thor walked down to the group of people."My dear friends."He boomed to them and they all smiled and stood. There was a man with a short blonde hair in a blue, red and white suit with a silver star in the center of his chest. He was tall, muscular and handsome, he had bright blue eyes, beautiful but not as captivating as Thor's. He was stood the closest to the elevator. Another man stood on his own in the corner of the room, leaning on a wall in a purple button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up and brown trousers, he had glasses in his hands and dark hair with dark brown eyes. There was another man in a black leather sleeveless shirt and leather pants he had short dark brown hair and blue eyes, he was muscular and good looking and was stood with a red haired woman with green eyes she was in a all black suit and was shorter than the rest but looked like someone you'd underestimate. Finally the final man was stood behind a bar making himself a drink of whisky at the back of the room, he had dark hair, black beard and dark brown eyes, he wore a black shirt but had a blue glow shining through it and jeans, very casual compared to everyone else in the room."Thor, it's been a while."The blonde haired man said shaking his hand."Indeed it has my friend."The blonde polity smiled at me and Lauren, who looked incredibly bored."Who are the girls Thor?"The girl asked walking over with the guy in the leather clothes. Thor stepped aside so everyone could see us."This is Lady Chloe."He gestured to me and I curtsy."It's a pleasure to meet you all."I said with a gentle smile."And this is Lady Lauren..."Lauren stepped past the duo with her hands behind her back, admiring the midguardian room. The Avengers watched her curiously, wondering what she was doing."Hm...I didn't realize I was having a fancy dress party."The dark haired man from the bar said, walking down to us all."Lady Lauren and Lady Chloe are duchesses of Asgard."Thor explained."Lady Chloe, Lauren. This is Steve Rogers.Captain America."He gestures to the blonde."Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow"He gestures to the red haired girl."Bruce Banner. Hulk."He gestures to the dark haired man with the glasses that he was now wearing."Clint Barton. Hawkeye."He gestures to the man in leather."And Tony Stark. Man of Iron."He gestures to the man with the glass of whisky who had raised brows."It's Iron man but whatever."He extends his hand to Chloe who shakes it."Honored to meet you."she says with a smile."Pleasures all mine."Tony replies before kissing the back of her hand causing Chloe to blush.

Natasha watches Lauren in the green and black dress, black tights and black heels with the golden bracelet and golden fasinator in her black hair she kinda looked like Loki, not to mention the black lipstick and dark eye shadow to make her eyes stand out."Doesn't she remind you of Loki a little."Clint whispers to Natasha."Yes..."Natasha says watching her walk around in the style as Loki.

"Why are you here Thor?"Bruce asks Thor and I glance back at Thor. Before Thor can answer a man walks through the door and answers the question for him."He's here for Loki."The man was dark skinned with a black eye patch, he wore a black turtle neck with a black cloak over the top of it and black pants.

 

"Director Fury."Natasha says with a nod of her head."Where is he?"Lauren says folding her arms with a serious look."Not with us."Nick states in a emotionless tone."Liar."Lauren spits her venomous words."Whoa what's Reindeer games done now?"Tony interrupts them all confused."Lauren it would be wise that you calm down." I tug on Lauren's arm and she walks with me."He hasn't done anything. Yet."Fury says staying stood dramatically at the top of the stairs."He's working with the Chitauri again."Thor looked confused but kept listening."The Chitauri? I thought they were-" "Dead."Bruce finishes Chloe's sentence."Some must have survived."Steve popped in and Tony finishes his drink and goes to refill it."Great. More aliens and reindeer games."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more and thank you all do much for the support! :)


	4. Aliens and Reindeer games

Lauren and Chloe's POV

I stood and listened to their harsh comments towards Loki from behind Chloe, rage was consuming me, brewing within."I'm so sick of these royal ass Aliens coming down here and trying to take over our planet."I clenched my fists tightly."Thank god Thor isn't like Loki."Bruce added and I rolled my eyes and paced back and forth behind Chloe. Natasha, Clint and Steve all watched my behavior."What about her?"Steve pointed at me and I paused my pacing and turned on my heels to look at Steve and before Thor could comment, I stood forward in front of Chloe and Thor."And what about me?"I ask in a tone that Chloe notes as being 'Dangerously calm' They were crossing the danger line with her, she was just as skilled with magic as Loki were, thanks to Loki and Frigga, Of course that was just rumors because Thor or Chloe had never witnessed her powers."Well you seem to be very on edge while we are discussing Loki."Clint adds, backing up Steve."Oh, really."I ask with a smirk and a tilt of my head."I would avoid discussing Loki with Lauren."Chloe says before Clint or Steve could say anything."And why's that?"Natasha asks curiously, not hostile like the others."I believe that isn't your business. Nor is it any of yours."I turn to point at Thor and Chloe.

"Sir, There has been reports of extraterrestrial attacks in London."A voice on Fury's earpiece speaks up."London? England."Fury sounds confused at first."Well. You heard that Avengers, suit up."Fury says before turning and leaving.

*On the plane*

Natasha moved to sit next to me and my blue eyes, glanced to look at her. Clint was sat across from us with Bruce and Steve and Chloe was sat with Tony."What is your connection to Loki?"She asked me in a quiet voice, not quiet a whisper but also not too loud."Once again. It's not shield nor anyone else's business."Nat nodded slightly, looking straight forward before I sighed."You all think I'm like him. I can tell."Nat didn't respond at first, everyone else was watching us apart from Chloe and Stark.

Chloe giggled at Tony."And then I broke out of that crappy terrorist camp and that was the first time I created the iron man suit, of course the original one is no longer...well...lets just say it's now technically scrap metal."Chloe smiled at him shyly before clapping slightly."Great story. You're a very clever man Tony."Tony grinned at Chloe before pretending to think."I know I am."

Nat looked at Me as I sat silently, thinking."Maybe I am like Loki. We are the same in many ways."I say loud enough for all of them to hear just to see how they'd react."Surely they wouldn't send you after him if they believed you were dangerous."Nat says in a confident tone and Chloe adds in."Remember Lauren, Queen Frigga believes you may be the one to talk him out of his actions."Chloe says with a small smile which makes everyone else on the plane question my connection with Loki more. Nat listens into a earpiece."Buckle up. We're landing."She announces to the group and we all buckle up.

Loki's POV

The chitauri are a insufferable race, how dare they torture me into doing their bidding! Aren't they forgetting, I'm the prince of Asgard and hasn't the first time we tried this proved anything?

Loki walks across the globe theater's stage, looking over his many cowering hostages."Vow to be loyal to me, Your King and I will give you everything you desire."My voice echos through the theater not just from myself but also from my holographic representations of myself that surrounded the people."It's all rather simple actually."I grin at the cowering people.

Lauren's POV

I stood outside the building waiting with Chloe, Steve, Bruce, Tony and Thor. Natasha had gone into the Theater to see what the problem was and we were waiting to hear back from her. I felt a intense gaze on me and I looked up at Thor who was stood next to me."Is there a problem?"I asked him with a forced smile and his blue eyes softened like he knew something I didn't."Guys, Loki is in here and he has hostages."Natasha informed the group and they all looked at each other."Alright here's the plan."Steve starts and I raise my hand at steve and the group look at me."Don't bother. Listen to ME! I know Loki..."I smirk at them all and they are all clearly on edge about the suggestion."I won't help him escape if that's what you're all thinking, I'm not that stupid. Just trust me."

Loki's POV

Why won't they just kneel and submit? Stupid midguardians!

"Kneel."I say sternly and most of them do apart from the stubborn imbeciles who are too filled with pride to take orders."I don't think you-" "Enough Loki!"A familiar voice while pushing her way through the crowd, immediately drawing my attention."Well, Well my dear..."I say with a smirk as Lauren walks up onto the stage in a exquisite green and black dress."My prince..."Lauren kneels before me causing me to smirk.

Lauren's POV

I kneel before him and can practically feel his smug look on his face. I then feel two.fingers rest upon my chin, tilting it upwards."My lady..."He says while looking down into my eyes."Let this be a rather brilliant example of respect for your king!"Loki yells to the crowd of people while moving upstage."Loki...please don't do this..."I beg him, knowing the avenger are forming a plan to arrest him. His gaze turns back to me, his features clearly confused."What?"Loki says approaching me."You know this won't end well for you Loki!"He scoffs and his features turn angry."Why am I not surprised. You're not here for me, you're here for Thor."I shake my head frantically, quickly jumping of the floor."No Loki! I'm here for you! They didn't even want to send me down here!"I notice Natasha making a single which meant the guys would be coming in."You expect me to listen to your filthy---"Before he could finish a red and golden suit tackled the god to the ground. Steve and Thor came in, helping the crowds of people out of the theater.

*Time skip, back to stark towers.*

"Well done avengers!"Fury congratulated the group while I stood with Chloe, my arms folded."Are you okay? That must've been difficult."She whispers to me and I nod slowly in reply to her while watching the group and half listening to their conversation with Fury."Unfortunately he is refusing to speak. Nat can't even get a word out of him."Clint adds to whatever Fury said."I could try!"I add while walking over to the avengers."I don't think that would be wise Lady Lauren."Thor says giving me a sympathetic look."Yeah he probably believes that you.set him up."Bruce adds and I shrug."I've dealt with Loki enough to know my way around him."I assure Bruce and Thor."No offence intergalactic princess peach but Thor is Reindeer Games's brother so surely if he can't get his brother to talk than neither will you."Tony comments and I chuckle at him, not understanding a word he just said."Actually Lady Lauren has a rather complicated bond with my brother. One I myself do not understand."Fury sighs dramatically."Very well. Send Lauren in to speak with him. I'm tired of this."

This should be entertaining.


	5. On my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the support! :) <3

"Is this really wise? You've just sent a girl we know nothing about in except from that she's a god in with the god of mischief."Tony's voice echoed from behind me and Thor. We were watching the camera's of Loki's cell. Fury had given me a new uniform which I very much liked, It was a catsuit but was a dark shade of purple with black knee length leather boots.

 

"I don't think Lauren would betray us."I managed to say while keeping my eyes on the camera.

Thor turned around to face The Avengers."Lady Lauren may care deeply for my brother but she is of Asgard therefore she has my full trust."He told the group with a serious look."Loki is of Asgard too and look how he is."Natasha added backing up Tony before she left the room. Thor didn't respond to that but looked to be deep in thought.

Lauren's POV

I watched Loki sat in his cell alone through the doors and sighed before hearing some footsteps approaching me, I turned my head to see the red haired girl approaching me."What's wrong? Having some trust issues?"I asked with a slight smirk on my face."You have to understand the reason why we are skeptical."She said as she stood beside me."Of course I understand."I nodded my head slowly turning to face her."I came to tell you that Fury has dropped you and Chloe some uniforms off."I perked my brows slightly."Armor?"I ask her curiously and she shrugs."Sort of."She says with a emotionless expression, I'm yet to see her display any emotions, perhaps that's why I don't mind her."Very well. Show me this new uniform."I gesture her to lead the way and she begins to walk down a corridor to a guest bedroom where to costume is lay out, I look it over and she leaves the room without a word. It was a jet black leather catsuit, similar to her own only with a dark green belt and a black eye.mask and knee length leather boots.

 

Chloe's POV 

Natasha walks back into the room and over to Clint whispering something to him, I perked my brows curious but didn't think to say anything, I watched Steve pace back and forth on the phone to someone, he seemed stressed I tried to listen to what he was staying."You know I recommend that you don't become a spy."Tony whispered to me and I turned to face him and chuckle."I can assure you that I wasn't spying. He just looks stressed."Tony watched Steve for a while before shrugging."You'd think spending so much time as a popsicle would chill a guy out."Chloe begins to laugh at his bad pun before blushing at his smirk."Would you like to try on the hand to my suit?"Tony purposes and Chloe nods at him as they start to walk out of the room a strange man walks in causing Tony's calm expression to turn angry."What is he doing here?"Tony turns to Steve angrily.

Lauren's POV 

I walk out of the room in the tight leather costume and leather boots, I'd changed my hair to a high pony tail instead of the previous side braid, I left ny makeup as it previously was and put my eye mask over the top. I approached the room holding Loki and opened it without a second thought and began approaching his cell. Loki stood up and smirked over at me."Well, Well...It appears the avengers are recruiting. May I join?"He says sarcastically and I open his cell, walking inside before closing it behind me."Enough of your games Loki."I say sternly and he tilts his head with a small laugh."Who's playing games?"Loki asks slowly approaching me and pacing around me admiring the costume."You're always playing games Loki."He stops in front of me, his hands resting behind his back."You're the one playing dress up with your new friends."He says with a grin and I roll my eyes at him."Yeah well you're the one who's trying to push away his ticket to get out away."His grin falls and he looks at me seriously."What do you want?"He perks a brow watching me closely."I want you to talk to me Loki and to quit acting like you don't care."Loki chuckled darkly before grabbing me by my neck and pinning me against the cell door."Listen to me you silly little girl. I don't care about anything or anyone anymore. The sooner you learn to accept that the better."He snarls at me, his grip tightening with every word."You're a liar."I began to get out in a very quiet tone eventually his features softened and he releases me causing me to fall to floor."Before I left Asgard you told me something that was unlike you."Loki said kneeling down to me and I nodded, barely conscious from his grip."Was it true?"I nodded again before everything went black.

Natasha's POV

I approached Clint after taking Lauren to change."I think we can trust her, although she's acting like she knows something we don't."Clint nodded understanding my words."So she's still unreadable like Loki."I nod in agreement."Wheres Banner?"He whispers to me in a uneasy tone."He told me he's got a meeting."I reassure him with my answer and he lets out a relieved sigh."I'm going to keep a eye on her with Loki."I inform Clint who nods but as I start to walk I feel a firm grip on my upper arm and I quickly turn to face Clint."Be careful."He tells me with a caring expression and I nod once before heading down to Loki's cell.

Before I got to Loki's cell I looked through the door outside of the cell seeing Lauren opening Loki's cell door I was about to rush in and do something but then I noticed she locked it behind her so I watched for a while and Observed how the pair acted and reacted around each other, maybe then I could get a idea of their connection to each other. After a while Loki had Lauren pinned against a wall by her neck, threatening her, Once again I was about to interfere but Loki had dropped her and seemed upset with himself this caught my interest, Loki was normally Brutal, uncaring and manipulative but here he seemed to have a conscience. He kneeled beside her, talking to her before he sat beside her, holding her unconscious body against him, a green glow began to come from his hands that were resting on Laurens face. This was indeed interesting.

I rushed back up to the group, it sounded like there was a war going on up there, then I saw why.

Lauren's POV 

Eventually I began to come around and the light was almost blinding when my eyes flickered open but I felt fine, like I'd just dosed off and the pain that was in my neck was gone. I felt some strong arms holding onto me and I felt leather against my face."Loki?"I managed to mutter and he began to move away and stand up and I perked a brow, 'why was he being nice to me?'I stood up slowly and looked at him."You best get back to your new friends before they think I've killed you."He says with his back to me and anger in his voice."Loki did you heal me?"He didn't respond and I began to stand up and slowly walk behind him, I placed my hands around his waist from behind him, he tensed up before quickly relaxing."You should thank yourself lucky I'm allowing this."Loki says with a heavy sigh."You don't have to fight on your own all the time."I whisper to him, resting my head on his back for a moment before letting go of him."I'll come and talk to you soon."I could practically feel his smirk as I left his cell.

I walked up to the rest of the avengers hearing arguing. I lean in the door way with a perked brow."You know damn well why he can't be here!"Tony yells being held back by Chloe."Tony he's my friend!"Steve yells back to him being held back by Thor. A man stood behind Steve he was tall and had shoulder length dark brow hair that was tucked behind his ears and he had a dark cap on his head, a short beard, beautiful blue eyes and was well built, like he was a soldier.

 

I'd say I was slightly attracted to him but its very rare I feel anything. The strange man was looking to the ground. Natasha was stood by Steve and she glances over at me and does a gesture telling me to do something so I roll my eyes dramatically and approach them, standing in the middle of Steve and Tony with my arms raised to keep them both apart, three gods holding them back they have no chance."Enough the pair of you."I say sternly like a mother to her children causing the strange man to look up and see who was speaking."It will be enough once I rip him apart."Tony yells at The strange man who's eyes dart from mine to Tony's."Okay...Okay...I am serious now Tony. Chloe might have a soft spot for you but I don't, I'll seriously hurt you."I say turning to Tony due to the fact Steve has backed off."Bring it."Tony says uncaring."Lady Lauren..."Thor tries to stop me but fails, I raise a hand."No Thor, If he isn't going to settle, I'll make him settle."I say cracking my knuckles."Chloe, let him go."I tell Chloe who doesn't look very happy about it."Chloe, do not let go of him."Thor orders her and she looks so confused."Will she hurt him?"Natasha whispers to Thor who nods."She was trained in many different forms of magic and melee combat."Thor informs them all."Oh C'mon, I won't hurt him...much."I smirk at my own words and Tony eventually shoves Chloe off and begins to storm towards me."I'm warning you Stark."I say with my hands resting behind my back. He raises his iron glove and it charges up and fires, I raise a hand and trap the ball of fire in a force shield until it explodes then I walk over to a shocked Tony Stark and Place my hand on his forehead, causing him to fall unconscious onto the floor, Chloe rushes over to his unconscious body."Anyone else?"I ask looking around at the rest of the avengers and the strange man who all shake their heads."You!"I point at the strange man who seems injured."Come with me."He looks to Steve who nods.and then slowly follows me.

I lead him to the room where I had changed into my costume."Take a seat. I'll treat your wounds."He nods quietly and takes a seat, I take my mask off and look at him."What's your name?"I ask him while looking over at him."James Barnes...but my friends call me Bucky."I nod at him before giving him a half hearted smile."What about you?"He asks me with the same sad expression as I'd seen in the other room."Lady Lauren, Duchess of Asgard."I say in a over dramatic voice with a smirk, proud of my title and he lets out a small laugh, looking down before looking back up at me."Before I prefer just Lauren."I say with a small laugh after and he smiles."Something tells me you don't get along with Stark very well."Bucky says with a hint of sarcasm."Something tells me that I'm not the only one."I say with a small smile as I kneel in front of him, examining his wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos for more! :)


	6. Bucky Barnes

I hovered my hands over his wounds and a black cloud began to flow out of my hands. Bucky watched, his eyes filled with interest as the black smog began tp flow inside him."This may.take some time.."I say as my eyes flick from his wounds to his eyes."Thank you..."He mutters and I shrug."Might as well start being nice to someone before they start to see me as a enemy."Bucky's features seemed to fill with confusion."Well lets think about this for a moment, I just knocked out Tony Stark without even trying and I have a connection with their prisoner."I say as I watch his wounds start to mend together and after a few minutes they were completely healed."What are your connections with him?"He asks me while keeping his eyes hooked on my hands."None of your business or the avengers. Why can't any of you mind your own businesses?"I say before standing up and walking out of the room.

"YOU!"A male voice yells from across the main room causing me to freeze and turn on my heels."I'm guessing you are after me Tony?"I say sarcastically while approaching him with my arms behind my back."I want you gone! Back to Asgard and in a jail!"Tony says in a threatening tone. Chloe was facepalming as she stood in between Clint and Natasha. Steve rushed over with Thor and Bucky was just exiting the room, looking over interested."You aren't on our team, you're just here to cause trouble."Tony spoke with a serious expression causing me to perk my brow."Do you ever learn you little peasant? Or will it take a death sentence for you to finally realize who you're threatening."I say in a serious voice before raising my hand to beside my head and snapping my fingers."Lady Lauren, what did you just do?"Thor asks me in a nervous tone of voice."Nothing much, just demonstrating how easily I could kill this puny Midguardian."I walk by him with a smirk on my lips."It would be wise not to piss of the demi gods stark."Natasha says in a serious tone of voice."Are you forgetting that Lady Lauren has been through a lot of physical and Magical training?"Thor asks Tony with his arms folded, looking rather intimidating."Mostly from Loki..."Chloe adds earning a look from Clint."What is it between you two? You act like best friends yet also enemies... "Clint asks us both, flicking his gaze between me and Chloe. My eyes turn dark and angry as I look away from her."It's nothing important..."Chloe mutters to herself with a sigh.

"Oh Chloe do tell them..."A mischievous voice says from the doorway causing all of the avengers to turn and look at Loki who leaned in the doorway. All of the avengers went on their defensive in prepare to attack, Tony called for his suit."You let him out..."Tony said to me through gritted teeth while turning to look at me."Well you need to understand that you can't keep him because we need to take him back to Asgard."I say while smiling at him sarcastically causing Loki to smirk."That was a very dangerous and risky move to make Lady Lauren..."Thor says almost like a teacher lecturing his student."Well maybe your little friends should watch their machines better..."Loki says as he walks into the room."He isn't leaving yet, not until we find out what his plan is."Steve says as he and Tony escort him back to his cell.

"I can't believe you just risked everyone's lives like that! What were you thinking!"Chloe spoke in a raised voice."Oh will you just shut up already! I'm not good! I am not cut out to be part of yours and Thor's little hero group, okay? If you don't like me risking things or messing up, lock me up too!"I yell before leaving the room and storming off down the corridor.

Chloe's POV

I sighed deeply as she stormed off, I wasn't sure what Thor would do nor was I sure what I would do."What did you do to make her like this?"Clint whispers and I shrug not wanting to talk about it. Steves friend seemed to be looking in the direction where Lauren had stormed off. I approach him slowly."Hey, Bucky right?"He glances over at me and nods."Are you okay?"He nods at me and says."You should all just give her a damn chance."Before walking in the direction Lauren had headed."He's not been very talkative since Hydra..."Steve says walking over, I hadn't even noticed him come back."He seems to have taken a liking to her."Steve nods to himself while glancing at me and the direction he had headed."He's been in her kind of position."He explains to me and I nod understanding him.

Laurens(My) POV

I sat on my bed with my back against the wall behind me, hugging a pillow to my chest, thinking about going back home, none of them understand me or Loki.

*Knocking on the door*

"Go away!"I yell angrily at the door.

"Lauren it's me..."I hear Bucky's voice from the otherside of the door."Buck?"I say and wave my hand so the door opens and he steps inside closing the door behind him."I came to see if you were okay..."He says sitting on the bed next to me with his back also against the wall behind us."Why do you care?"I say with a huff as he sits beside me."That's funny. I said the same thing to you earlier..."He mutters with a smile on his lips."I know...I'm sorry, I'm fine."I smile at him and he nods."You know, I know how you feel..."He tells me with a sigh."What do you mean?"I ask him while looking at him curiously."Me and Steve were best friends as children then we fought side by side against the Nazi's and Hydra. During a mission with Steve I fell from a train and presumably to my death but Hydra found me. They tortured me and brainwashed me into thinking I was the winter soldier which is what I am now known to people as. I was frozen for years, like Steve. Then they woke me up and sent me after Steve....I had no idea who he was or who I was. I had no memory of my past with him and when I did start remembering they'd fry my brain till I forgot again. Eventually I got away, started jotting down all of my memories just in case...None of them trust me either."I watch his facial expressions closely, noticing a mixture of sadness, regret and anger in his eyes."It wasn't your fault Buck...you didn't know what you were doing."I whisper to him and hes nods."I still did it..."


	7. Dreams and tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Lauren are up to their old tricks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few new chapters for this which I'll update daily. I forgot I had it on here too.

_*Laurens dream*_

I walked through the Asgardian woods, humming to myself until I heard the faint sound of horse hooves, I followed the sound until I emerged out of the trees and saw Dolos running around his field."Hey boy!"I ran into the field and his ears perked up at my voice and he began to trot over happily."Missed me boy?"He nudged my face and nuzzled me. I began to stroke him before I heard my name being called by my sister. I turned to see the older brunette with dark eyes gesturing for me to come over so with a huff I did."What is it sister?"I ask her with a curious expression, normally Leanne avoided any interactions with me."I'm going to be sneaking out tonight with a few friends. I'll be stealing some of fathers mead."She tells me with a sweet smile and tilts her head slightly."And you are going to take the wrap for me if he finds out."I scowl at her and shake my head frantically."No I--"She cuts me of."Because if you don't I'll tell mother and father about you sneaking out to star gaze with Loki. They'll banish you from seeing him."She says with a manipulative expression. I couldn't live without Loki. Ever. She knew that."Very well sister, I'll lie for you...just...just don't get caught."I say with a saddened expression and she smiles and walks off without even a thank you."I always did try to warn you of her manipulations."A male silky British voice spoke from behind me."I'm in no mood for your games Loki."I say with a dismissive wave as I turn to face the trickster before walking past him as he smirks down at me. I hear his footsteps as he continues to follow me."This is no game I assure you my lady but it is a dream."I come to a halt and turn my gaze to his."A dream? Yeah okay Loki, nice try sweetheart but you know I don't fall for your tricks darling."Loki rolls his eyes at my attitude before following me once again as I continue to walk to the woods."Darling are you forgetting that I'm locked up in a cell?"He says as he walks beside me with his hands together behind his back."If this is a dream Loki how are we communicating?"I ask him before whistling for dolos."Do you remember when we were infants and we were playing around with our new found abilities and we bounded our souls."I laugh at the memory and nod at him."Yes. Yes I do, we got into so much trouble with your mother."He grins down at me and nods at me."Yes we did get into a rather lot of trouble. Well, I read that people with bounded souls seem to have multiple abilities that they may not of had before. For example we are able to communicate and interact while in a dream state. We are also able to channel each others magic."Loki explains to me and I smile to myself."So I'll be able to spend more time with you?"He nods at me with a mischievous grin on his lips."As long as I have the strength. Think of it of a marriage of sorts."I perk my brows at him and he chuckles at me before shaking his head."I'm only joking Lauren."I smile up at him but begin to feel light headed as though I'm going to pass out."It seems you're waking up. I'll see you soon darling."

_*Present time*_

"Lady Lauren!"A deep voice calls as he shakes my arm gently and I stir and stretch my arms above my head as my eyes flicker open but shut the second the bright light hits them, I cover my eyes with a huff."What is it Thor?"I mumble through my hands as he chuckles at my reaction to the light."Director Fury is allowing us to take Loki back to Asgard..."He tells me and I huff pulling a pillow over my face."I'll be up soon."

**Chloes POV**

"I can't wait to get home and see Dakota again."I say as I sip on drink of this strange liquid they call Coffee."Dakota? Is that a friend of yours?"Steve asks me intrigued and I shake my head with a chuckle."Not at all. Dakota is Chloe's mighty steed."Thor booms as he walks through into the kitchen to sit with the rest of us. Tony was sat in a blue shirt nursing a coffee mug as he texted. Clint was sat next to me in a black shirt, cleaning his bow. Steve was sat in a red shirt next to Bucky who had his head on the table like he was sleeping. Bruce and Natasha had gone out on a mission/Business trip."Is sleeping beauty up?"Tony mutters without breaking his trance between himself and his phone."She shall be joining us soon."Thor says as he takes a seat at the table."So Chloe will we ever see you again?"Clint asks glancing at Chloe while cleaning his bow."Possibly."Chloe answers while thinking. Thor glances between Chloe and Clint and it's awkwardly silent for a moment.

BANG! A loud bang coming from the cell area caused the group to jump up out of their seats and run towards the area. The cell had a charcoal hole in the glass that was still slightly ignited with flames and Loki was gone.

"You didn't seriously think I'd let you lot him back up again did you?"Lauren said stood behind them in the doorway with a mischievous smirk playing at her lips."Lauren this is madness!"I exclaim pointing a finger at her feeling betrayed and scared."Is it madness?"Another voice sounds from inside the room with us but this voice was male."Brother...We can go home..."Thor says softly to Loki who was just stood casually with his hands behind is back."Tempting Thor but I think Freedom sounds more appealing."Loki says matter of factly with a mischievous grin. Steve lunged forward with Bucky in attempt to recapture the god of mischief and lies only for it to fade and them jump through a emerald green illusion. Laughter erupts from Lauren before she too fades into a black smoke and the cell is replaced as good as new showing Lauren stood outside it and Loki sat inside still prisoner, both were laughing uncontrollably."I'm unable to believe you actually fell for that."Loki comments once he's calmed down and the group look confused."They tricked us?"Bucky finally says to Steve confused and I look to a angry Thor and clear my throat to try and calm down my own rage."That wasn't funny. I know funny."Tony comments holding up his index finger like a student in class."Lady Lauren, Brother, This is no time for games."Thor finally says although you could tell he was relieved that it was just a trick."Are they always like this?"Clint whispers to me and I shrug slightly."They used to be when we were younger."Steve finally taps Bucky on the shoulder and they leave the room, followed by myself and the rest of the group, once Thor had dragged Lauren away...just in case.

**Laurens POV**

Playing tricks with Loki was like our childhood all over again. Many of my best memories were with Loki. He was my best friend and I guess you could say soulmate, I'd never let anyone but him get close and it hasn't changed. The worst was when Loki had been bullied as a child.

_*Lauren's Memory*_

I paced through the castle halls in search for something to do Loki told me he was busy spending time with Thor and Lady Chloe today which was unusual so I had to find something to do today in order to amuse myself. As I rounded the corner I bumped into Queen Frigga and Immediately bowed."My apologies My Queen, I was just--"The Queen cuts me off by lifting me to my feet."Nonsense child, I was just searching for you."She says cutting off my apology and leaving me confused by her words."Looking for me? What is it? Is my brother or parents in search for me or has my detestable sister causing trouble again?"I ask her as she leads me through the castle and towards the royal chambers."None of a sort Lady Lauren. It's my son, he seems upset and I'm wondering if you know the cause."She says as she slows down her pace but continues to walk."I'm assuming you're talking about Loki as I barely interact with Thor so if jt is Thor I'd advice you talk with Lady Chloe."I say with a respectable tone although I loathed Thor almost as much as I loathed my sister."Of course the person I speak about is Loki, you seem to be undeniably close but I can't help but sense that something is bothering him deeply."Frigga says with a hint of sadness in her mocha eyes."He seemed fine the last time we spoke, However I will speak with him."I assure her as we stop outside Loki's chambers."Thank you."She says before I give her a curtly bow as she leaves.

I enter Loki's chambers to hear the faint sound of crying."Loki why are you crying?"

_*Back to reality*_

The arrival back at Asgard had snapped me out of my memories, I'd have plenty of time to reminiscence later.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more and thank you :)


	8. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody attempts to adapt to their new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're all enjoying this!

**Chloe's POV**

Everything was different now. I lived on earth and was now part of the avengers. I had started a relationship with Clint Barton, we were taking things slowly...but that didn't stop the constant comments from Tony. Bucky had frozen himself again due to the fact, he and Tony couldn't be around each other, Tony had found out that Bucky had killed his parents while in Winter Soldier mode. They battled it out but they still couldn't put their differences apart, so now Bucky was a ice cube...again...Steve and Tony were cool again though. I tend to spend a lot of my time at the Avengers Headquarters or Stark Tower, with the new avengers which are now, Me, Clint, Bruce, Tony, Steve, Vision, Natasha, Thor(When he's on earth.) Wanda, T'Challa(Black Panther) and Sam(Falcon)

I left Asgard after something happened...Something terrible. Queen Frigga was killed by dark elves during an attack on Asgard, the whole kingdom mourned her, even Loki...Loki loved Frigga though, more than anyone else, he was distraught at the news. Frigga was killed trying to protect Thor's girlfriend, Jane Foster, who was carrying the Aether. Lauren had attempted the protect Frigga but she couldn't do anything to help. Thor got help from Loki, who to everyone's surprise, didn't actually betray Thor...In fact he saved Jane and sacrificed himself for Jane and Thor...that's right, Loki is dead. I left after that but according to Thor, Lauren locks herself away every day, one maid saw her and apparently she looked dead, her skin was sickly pale and she had black bags under her eyes from crying, of course...that was before we stopped hearing from her.

"Hey Chloe!"Sam exclaims as he enters the room with Steve. I was currently studying the reports on the attacks in LA, a masked figure had been attacking civilians."Hey Sam...Hey Steve."I mumble in reply without taking my eyes off the computer."Have you found anything?"Steve mutters while leaning over to look at the computer."Nothing much...All the cctv footage seems to be messed up, like something is causing visual distortion."I explain to the pair with a heavy sigh.

**Thor's POV**

I had been at the party with the Warrior's three and Sif. My father sat on his throne as mighty as ever, looking over everyone. Sif had tried to cheer me up but nothing could heal the hurt, my brother and mother gone, Lady Chloe was now staying in Midguard and Lady Lauren was locked away all day everyday. I approached my father and kneeled before him."Father, I do not wish to bother but is there any news on Lady Lauren.."Odin gazed down with a bored expression at Thor."Nothing seems to have changed with her. She is grieving my son, all we can do is wait."

**Lauren's POV**

He was gone and everyone expected me to be okay with that. He was gone and I was alone in this god forsaken realm. On the bright side, I still had my dreams with him.

_*Dream from the night before*_

"Loki stop!"I laugh as Loki playful threw balls of magic at me."Come on, admit it you've missed me!"Loki teases with a mischievous smirk on his perfect face. My facial expressions turn from happy to sad."Of course I miss you Loki."I speak with a forced smile as Loki's cocky smirk drops."I feel so alone Loki..."I confess as I look to the grass on the floor."I don't know who I am anymore."I continue and Loki listens as she paces behind me slowly with his hands behind his back."Perhaps it's because you lock yourself away from everyone in your chambers."Loki suggests as he looks to the skies."Well what's the point in attending court? Chloe's on midguard and you're...gone."My words quieten at the end of that sentence before I turn to face Loki who was looking down at me."You don't seriously expect me to hang around with Thor do you?"I laugh out which causes Loki to smirk and shake his head."I suggest my dear, that you go out and be yourself at court. Make them love or hate you."Loki whispers to me before gently kissing my forehead."I will..."

_*Back to reality*_

I was going to do exactly what he wanted me to do. I was going to be me. I'd hidden myself away for far too long, it was time to show everyone that I didn't care anymore, even though I did.

**Chloe's POV**

"So you're telling me, that more damn aliens are causing trouble?"Fury yells over all the new avengers."Exactly."Tony comments from behind his bar where he was reading a bottle."Brilliant. Is this anything to do with your people?"Nick aims that comment towards me and I shake my head laughing."If that's aimed at Loki, no. Loki's dead."I confess and tell everyone in the room who looks incredibly shocked. "My apologies."T'Challa expresses with a sincere expression and I smile softly."Although Loki and I weren't exactly friends or close, it's still sad. He died doing something good. He died protecting Thor and Jane."Chloe informs the avengers who smile softly at her."And Lauren?"Natasha questions with her usual emotionless expression."She locks herself away in her room all day every day so no, it's not her either. She didn't take Loki's death very well."I explain and the group sigh heavily.

Thunder crashes and the winds blow dramatically outside before Thor lands on the balcony and young Peter Parker runs into the room yelling for Tony.

_*Some time before.*_

**Thor's POV**

I watched the crowds dance before me from the dinner table with Sif and the warriors three. Gasps erupt from everyone in the room as they all look to the balls entrance. There stood a dark haired girl in a long deep green gown and her long black hair combed back. Her black makeup was done to make her blue eyes stand out and her golden jewels sparkled in the light. She proudly walked into the court with a smug smirk on her lips, she approached her parents and King Odin Allfather confidently before kneeling before him."My king, my apologies for your loss."She says with direct eye contact before looking to her mother and father."Mother, Father."She says with a hint of sass in her tone."Lady Lauren, it's a pleasure to see you out and about my dear."Odin breaks the tension with his words but Lauren ignores his comments by standing and heading towards the exit. I quickly follow her while looking back to my father, I'm not one hundred percent sure but I'm pretty sure I saw him smirking at her."Lady Lauren!"My voice booms down the court and I watch as Lauren stops and turns to look at me with a dark glare. She steps back into the room, all the crowds watch the scene before them."I understand that you blame me for Loki's death but you must understand that it is not my doing."I yell to her in attempt to get her to understand."It is not your fault is it not Thor?"Her voice raises back to me as she walks further back into the court."If your idiotic midguardian hadn't been so stupid then she'd of never come across the Aether, if you dwell on it long enough then you'd notice that she's also the reason our queen...your mother is dead."Her tone is bitter and angered, it reminded me of Loki. I didn't know what to say other than continue to ask for her forgiveness."Lauren knock this off this instant."Lauren's mother, Christine yelled down from beside the throne to Lauren who just laughed before glaring up at her."What's wrong mother? Aren't you proud?"Her voice in rage filled as she spits out her almost venomous words, she goes to turn away and leave the room but I quickly grab her arm."Lady Lauren, I understand the rage you must feel towards me but understand this, I loved my brother, I cannot forgive myself for his sacrifice but I also can't thank him enough. I know how much you cared for Loki but this is not the path to go down."I attempt to get her to see my side of things, to understand that I am also grieving Loki but by the anger in her eyes, it seemed I had failed."Your love is still alive, you couldn't possibly understand. You never cared for your brother, you cared for your pathetic, egotistical self and your reputation amongst your friends, you couldn't possibly understand the hurt I feel over his death. Nobody in court could, not even you allfather."She looks directly at Odin, her eyes seemingly burning holes right into him."You think you understand true pain Thor? You don't. Not yet."Her words were like daggers to me, she turned and walked away."But you will."And with that, I tried to grab her again but my hands went straight through her, she dissolved into a black smog and I saw the light of the bridge being fired into the sky.

**Chloe's POV**

"Whoa, kid calm down."Tony attempts to calm Peter and Thor rushes into the room from balcony."What's going on?"Steve questions a spooked and frantic looking Peter Parker as Tony attempts to reassure him."Have any of you seen lady Lauren?"Thor finally manages to question me, Clint and Natasha."Oh great."I breath out and facepalm as everyone turns to look at me."What happened to it couldn't possibly be her because she's locking herself away all day everyday?"Bruce finally comments calmly from his seat."Well you shouldn't really be surprised."The girl from the elevator comments as she enters the room with a smug look on her face."Lauren..."I gasp out in shock and Thor practically flies at her, ready to punch her lights out."What have you done with her!!"Thor yells at her during his dramatically tantrum walk over to her but he walks right through her."You didn't seriously think I'd come here myself did you? Yes, I did the attacks in New York to get your attention, do I have it now?"Her hands move to rest behind her back once again, Thor looks at her with tear filled eyes."I told you that you'd learn how it felt. Jane is the reason he's dead. She's the reason your mother is dead. I want you to feel the pain I feel every moment without him."Her words were anger and bitter filled and aimed directly at Thor."When she came across the aether, she didn't kno--"Thor attempts to make a excuse for Thor but she just rolls her eyes and stomps her foot."Stop making excuses for her Thor, she's the cause of your families death. Now, I'm not going to kill her yet. I want her to suffer a little first, after all, midguardians are so fragile, I could break her bones by simply pushing her a little too rough."And with that, she disappeared. Everyone in the room was silent, my eyes move to the first person to speak which was Clint."Well, I told you she was too like Loki."His words were aimed at me and Natasha."She isn't like Loki...well she is but it's complicated."I quickly defend her which doesn't seem to go in favour of Thor or Steve."Vengeance has consumed her."T'Challa concludes and speaks for the first time in a while."I've never met her before but something tells me she's the enemy right now, right?"Scott speaks for the first time from the bar with Tony, although he was drinking coffee."Perhaps she's being made to do these things..."Vision finally pops up from the corner where he stood with Wanda in a jumper and trousers, he was gently stroking his cheek."By who exactly?"Sam questions everyone and I am immediately hit with ideas."Thanos..."I perk up and Thor's eyes seemingly perk up at the mention of Thanos."He threatened Loki, he said if he failed him that there wouldn't be a place in the nine realms that he'd be able to hide from him. Loki is dead, perhaps he went after Lauren."I suggest to everyone and Peter tries to speak up but before he could someone else did."That's ridiculous."Steve quickly dismisses and Peter tries to speak up again."Guys--"But someone else does before he can."Not exactly, it could be possible with him knowing Lauren and Loki used to practice magic together as children."Clint defends me and Peter once again tried to speak up."Gu--"He was once again interrupted by someone else."I agree--"Tony starts but Peter quickly speaks up."WILL YOU ALL JUST LISTEN TO ME!!!"Peter screams over everyone, shutting them all up."Right, finally...Loki---"Peter starts but is quickly interrupted by another voice that came from the elevator."Is alive."The smooth voice was easily recognisable and it caused everyone's heads to turn and stare at the raven haired man before them. Loki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos for more!


	9. A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hero joins the team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll next be updating this because I'm busy with loads of others too!

** Chloe's POV **

I stood amazed as the raven haired man made his way down the stairs into the room, the avengers didn't look happy at all."You have no right to be here!"Scott yelled, still slightly unsure who this guy was but assuming he was a enemy. Wanda waved her hand and Loki flew against a wall, he slid down the wall laughing."Brother, have you got something to do with this!"Thor booms at Loki who was just standing himself up, dusting his armour off."Oh I've missed you too brother, so happy you're alive."Loki mocks sarcastically while looking over at a rather angry Thor."And actually, I have nothing to do with our darling duchesses behaviour."Loki continues with a smug smirk on his lips. His emerald green eyes flick over us all."You're supposed to be dead."I finally breath out and Loki's eyes finally land on me, I feel rather intimidated by him."Ah, lady Chloe. I knew if Thor was around then you shouldn't be far behind."Loki changes the subject and his comment seems to anger myself and Clint, who moves forward slightly to him."What are you doing here?"Natasha finally questions Loki with a intimidating glare."I'd say I'm here to help...not you of course. I'm here to help Lady Lauren."Loki explains whilst leaning against a wall, the team all looked to each other."You are helping Lauren kill Jane, after everything--"Thor starts off but Tony quickly interrupts him by saying."Calm down goldly locks I'm pretty sure that's not what he means."Loki smirks at Tony's comment to Thor before raising up slightly, standing completely straight with his hands linked behind his back."Although I myself am quite the fan of Lauren's current behaviour, I must agree that it isn't completely her. The Chitauri are controlling her and believe you me, their methods of control are indeed not pretty."Loki explains to us all, his emerald green eyes flicking to the floor occasionally in attempt to not show any emotions."Why would you want to help her?"T'Challa questions him, he wasn't around last time to know about the connection I had explained to them all, so T'Challa, Scott, Vision, Sam, Peter and Wanda were all completely oblivious to the situation. Loki's eyes avoid contact with T'Challa's and everyone else's before he finally braces up and makes direct eye contact with everyone."Would you like my help or am I going to have to stop her on my own?"Loki finally spits out in a much harsher tone much to everyone who'd never met him's surprise. Thor watches his brother before giving him a single nod."I shall help you brother, after what you did for me and Jane, I must."Thor offers in a trusting tone of voice, his blue eyes looking at his brother with affection."We'll all help."I add onto Thor's statement, I wanted to help my best friend and if that meant working with someone I didn't particularly get along with then so be it.

** Lauren's POV **

_*Previously*_

My pain filled screams echoed throughout the futuristic Alien designed room and alien chatter could be heard from my torturers. I was chained up, beaten and drawn of my power and I'd come to the conclusion that it was Thanos and the Chitauri.

_*Now*_

"So you have her hostage and the avengers now see you as a threat?"Thanos's voice booms throughout a room, I hated doing work for other people but during my flee from Asgard they caught me."Good. You're doing well...Now, do what Loki couldn't."The voice orders before I'm taken out of the illusion in a rather painful manner."Who are you and what the hell do you want from me?"The teary eyed woman before me questions my motives."Believe me sweetheart, I'd rather be anywhere than here with you but I have no choice."I respond to her with a fed up sigh, my eyes suddenly whip to the door when a loud bang sounds from outside the closed doors until eventually, someone is thrown through them."I suggest you give up the girl and give up this stupid villainous rubbish."A voice yells as they enter the room, my eyes fall on the caped man with dark hair and blue eyes."Ergh finally."Jane sighs out boredly and both my eyes and the caped mans eyes fall on her."To be honest, I didn't even know you had a hostage..."The man confesses to Jane and myself before waving his hands and forming a two shields out a magic. This perked my interest, how did this midguardian do that? My blue eyes scan the man and he still seems to be waiting for a attack."How did you do that?"I question him curiously while creating a holographic representation where I sat and teleporting behind him."Magic...Why do you want to know...whoever you are..."The man replies with a shrug, as he keeps his eye on my holographic representation of myself."Because it's glorious.."I whisper down his ear before throwing him across the room by his neck, the man flies into a wall and then falls to the floor, barely able to stand."Who are you?"I question the man as I pace around him inquisitively, he starts coughing slightly due to his breath being taken away."Doctor Steven strange..."He finally manages to get out and I nod my head slightly intrigued by this new man."Interesting... Well, I'm Lady Lauren Duchess Of Asgard, God Of Darkness."I announce dramatically to this Doctor Strange who immediately realises that this isn't good for him to do alone. I turn around to face Jane who gasps dramatically and as I turn around I see that Doctor Strange is gone.

** Loki's POV **

I sat in the corner of the room, watching as everyone seemingly did work, they were trying to track down any signs of Lauren's whereabouts. Chloe sat searching with Thor, Clint, Vision, Wanda and Natasha. Tony was working with Bruce, Peter and Rhodey. T'Challa was with Sam and Steve.

Suddenly a loud thump sounded and some caped man fell into the front room, injured. Everyone ran forward other than me, I stayed back."Please tell me you're Thor right?"The man finally said once they helped him up onto a couch."Yes, I am."Thor finally replies to this man and I rolled my eyes, people so easily trusted these days."What happened to you?"Natasha finally questioned him as she helped him out."Is everyone ignoring the fact he just teleported into the front room?"Tony finally speaks up about the only thing everyone seems to be ignoring."I...It's a long story but I'm Doctor Steven Strange and I think I just bumped into one of your people..."Strange finally explains and I couldn't help but chuckle in the background."That looks a little more than a bump."I comment from behind everyone, earning numerous glares from the rest of the avengers."Where is she?"T'Challa asks Strange with a curious look on his features."Big Ben, she has a hostage but I don't think she's doing this on purpose, is there anyone here that she trusts?"Strange questions and everyone in the room turns to look at me."She trusts me and Loki."Chloe finally speaks up whilst moving to stand beside me."I still to this day, don't know why."I mutter to myself while avoiding everyone's gazes."I need you two to come with me and capture her."Strange comments with a serious gaze on the both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more leave comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Leave Kudos and comments if you want more! :)


End file.
